


Fool Me Once

by silver_drip



Series: Civil War Unconnected Stories [19]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Airports, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: Tony rarely makes the same mistake twice.





	

There was an icon on Tony’s HUD. He had it programmed into all his suits and most of his watches.

It was comforting, but also broke his heart. He had hoped he’d never had to activate it, but after Obie… Tony didn’t make the same mistake twice.

He looked around the airport tarmac for the hundredth time.

“Rhodey, when this goes down I’ll need you to contain Black Panther if he keeps going after Barnes,” Tony said to him through their suits. “Till then, stay 200ft back from me.”

“Roger that.” It was an odd relief to hear someone to finally listen to him.

Tony switched coms to Natasha.

“Widow, stay with the quinjet. You’re our last line of defense. Don’t leave there unless I tell you to.”

“That will leave you undermanned,” Natasha said in her usual reserved tone. He had expected it. She had never seen him as a leader and he had never tried to change that.

“I have a plan.”

He knew the Avengers, even if they didn’t seem to understand him in the least.

Black Panther was pacing as they all took their positions.

Spider-Man was fidgeting from his spot on the wing of the airplane.

Tony was unmoving, paying attention to the security feeds that were streaming to his HUD.

Vision was by his side, morose.

Tony still found it hard to believe that Wanda and Vision had fought like that. They had been building something up, he had been happy for them, but now that was fractured.

Tony felt guilty. He should have explained his motives to Wanda, instead of asking Vision to watch over her.

Captain America and his… allies appeared as a strong front, all arriving at once.

Wanda’s hands were already glowing red, setting Tony on edge.

They all looked so geared up to fight. Didn’t they understand that would only make things worse?

“Stand aside.”

“This is your last warning, Cap. Let us bring you in.” Even his modulated voice sounded tired.

Steve shook his head disapprovingly.

“This doesn’t concern you, Tony. You have no idea what you’re doing.” So dismissive, so condescending. It was all too familiar.

Wanda grinned, picking up on his thoughts.

“That’s it. I’ve lost my patience. Fri, activate Protocol Obie.”

A high-pitched noise blared from his speakers for a split second.

Everyone flinched and all the weapons and things Tony crafted for them started melting.

Captain America’s uniform became wet, oozing on his body.

Falcon’s wings and uniform became gunk.

Clint’s bow melted on his hands, covering them with slick blackness.

Wanda screamed angrily, her boots and the body armor he designed for her became viscous.

She raised her hands up, preparing an attack.

“Not this time.” Tony shot a low powered repulsor blast, hitting her in the chest and knocking her off her feet. When she tried to get up the gunk made her stick to the ground.

Steve tried to throw his shield, but his gloves and arm harness glued it in place.

“Tony!” Steve started panicking as his cowl oozed over his eyes.

Barnes pounced at Tony, but T’Challa knocked Barnes down.

“I’m on it.” Rhodey flew in and grabbed the pair, skyrocketing them into the air.

Yellow power streamed from Vision’s forehead, hitting a speck that became a full-grown man. Vision punched him solidly in the jaw, knocking him out.

Tony and Vision took to the air. They helped Rhodey pull apart Barnes and T’Challa.

Vision got ahold of T’Challa. The Black Panther tried claw his way out, but his Vibranium scrapped ineffectively against Vision.

Tony and Rhodey wrestled Barnes to the ground. He grunted and thrashed before going slack. Tony restrained him with cuffs he’d designed himself. Rhodey cuffed the unconscious man.

Spider-Man coated the ex-Avengers with his web, restricting their movement completely.

They were swearing up a storm. Captain America was shouting for Bucky. Hawkeye was spewing out threats that fell flat on Tony’s ears. Wanda was shooting off red magic in all directions, gouging the pavement.

Tony stared at them dispassionately. He connected to Widow’s com.

“Nat, call off Ross. We have some ex-Avengers to bring in.”


End file.
